


Call Me Baby

by Clexaisbae



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, High School, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, ill add more tags later, okay not really slow burn, they are so hot for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaisbae/pseuds/Clexaisbae
Summary: Lexa is a new transfer student at Polis High School. On her first day to school, a gorgeous blonde fell onto her lap in the dingy yellow bus, and as soon as they're eyes met, Lexa knew she was done for.ORthe total cliche quarterback lexa and cheerleader Clarke
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I think im turning gay. and im blaming ADC and Eliza Taylor. or more like thanking them. anyways, I hope you like this story!  
> (PS idrk the consent age in America? where I'm from its 16 so...  
> the characters are 17 turning 18 here. can someone let me know if I should Take out the underage tag? thanks!)

New schools sucks. It's official. 

A brunette girl glares out of the window of the rowdy school bus. It's so fucking unfair to make a teenager transfer schools. Like honestly! These kids have literally spent the first 17 years of their lives growing up together, and you expect them to just accept a new girl? Lexa scoffs softly under her breath. A loud chorus of cheers erupts from the back of the school bus. Lexa rolls her eyes as a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders made a big deal out of what was probably nothing. Thankfully, the bus was nearing the school building. Lexa shifts over to the seat near the aisle, planning to make for a quick dismount when the bus jerks -literally jerks- to a stop in front of the school. A yelp sounded from right beside her ear and Lexa had no time to react as a blonde girl fell into her lap. A wave of sweet perfume – vanilla – invaded Lexa's senses as she stared at the blonde mess currently lying on her lap.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. The bus just jerked, and I lost my balance, and I-" The blonde girl looked up, captivating her with big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with cheerfulness. "I-" The blonde said again, her voice distinctly softer.

"Are on my lap." Lexa completed her sentence before slapping herself in the head. Why the fuck did she say that? Holy shit, the blonde is hot. It totally screwed her entire nervous system.

"I-" The blonde stammered again before a deep blush spread across her cheeks, reaching the tip of her ears. "I am yea, I'm so sorry!" She clambers to her feet and immediately, Lexa missed the warmth of the blonde. Fuck that is so gay Lexa. 

Lexa tilts her head at the blonde who is still standing over her, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. The yellow bus is near empty by now, so Lexa picked up her bag and stepped out. 

"Wait!" The blonde calls out again. The sound of her voice brings Lexa to a stop automatically. She stood on the grounds of the school, students streaming past her, giving her looks varying from curiosity to… flirtatious smirks, but Lexa ignored all of them as she waited for the blonde to catch up to her. 

"Shit you walk fast." The blonde panted as she reached her. "You are new right? I've never seen you around before."

"Yes." Lexa says. Shit, what's with the one worded answers Lex! She's going to think you don't like her!

"Well, would you like me to help you around the school or something? Take it as my apology for falling int- onto you earlier." The blonde flusters. 

Before she could think, her extremely hormonal body acted without her permission.

"Yes. I'd like that thank you." Okay, not so bad. You sound normal enough. "What should I call you, blondie?" Fucking hell LEXA!

The blonde looked up at Lexa, flabbergasted before breaking into a smile. "That makes it sound like you want to fight me. And I'd rather not fight you. I've been in enough of fights to know how to pick them." She gestures up and down at Lexa's budy "And this is out of my league."

Lexa blushes.

"Thanks. My name is Lexa, I'm a transfer from DC."

"Hi Lexa, my name is Clarke." Clarke grins at Lexa. "Let me guide you to the front office. We have 15 minutes before class starts, we'd better hurry." 

Maybe the new school wouldn't be so bad after all.

\------------------------------------

"Holy shit she's hot! Griff. You should hit that." Raven murmurs to the blonde as she gestured towards a brunette seating a few rows down from them.

"Rae, she might not even be into girls." Clarke slaps the girl's hand down.

"So you admit that she's hot?" 

"Anyone with eyes can see that." Clarke scoffs. At her response, her friends all broke out into cheers and whoops. Clarke felt a hot blush rise in her cheeks as she tried to shut them up. "GUYS!"

"You should talk to her." Raven says as they calmed down.

"And say what?" 

"She's new Clarke. Chances are she needs a tour guide. Chances are you can be the tour guide." Raven wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yea Griff. Go for it, if you don't, I will." Octavia pops up from around Raven.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that O." Clarke looked pointedly at the girl.

"Damn right he won't." Lincoln pulls the brunette back towards him, landing a kiss on her lips, and another round of cheers erupted around them.

"So, Griff. Are you going for it?" Raven asks, placing her chin on her arm.

"Hell yeah. Just… keep it down will ya? At this rate, my mum and dad will hear the news before I do." Clarke stands up.

"You still haven't come out? Clarke, you know that Papa and Mama G won't care right? They love you for you." 

"Yea yea." Clarke brushes off the girl's words, doubt filling her heart but she started moving forward, planning her perfect pick up line. Then the most horrifying thing happened. The yellow bus jerked so violently, it flung her off her feet. And instead of landing on the EMPTY seats behind the brunette, or beside the brunette, she fell on top of her. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry. The bus just jerked, and I lost my balance, and I-" Clarke looked up at stunning deep green eyes. Her mouth opened and closed, she might've made some sound but her brain had officially short-circuited. Shit, she knew the brunette was beautiful, but not this hot. Oh god, Clarke thought. She's fallen for her. Literally, and figuratively


End file.
